User talk:Setacourse
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 06:49, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Re:Intrepid class See MA:CANON. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:33, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, and I've edited in what I think is the best way of using the information. Hope you don't mind. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Battlelines Thanks, I was looking through all the DVD special features and couldn't find that one anywhere. — Morder (talk) 07:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome. As far as I know, the only official Trek bloopers on DVD are on Enterprise. This was released only on VHS. Setacourse 19:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Dilithium Control room article I've updated in response to your comment within the talk page, Madmatthias 20:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Source for Voyager concept art Hey. Sorry it took me so long to reply but I don't come here very often, I'm afraid. You asked for a credit to File:Intrepid class concept art.jpg. Unfortunately, I can't help you out. I don't know the artist, nor, in fact, where I found the image in the first place. When I get home this weekend, I'll try and remember to have a look through some reference works I got. Hopefully, the image is in one of them, with the proper credits. Ottens 14:11, January 25, 2010 (UTC)